Sunshine
by Ice Bear
Summary: Ray cames back from an out of town assignment to find Bodie in the hospital.


Ray Doyle, part of CI5's best team, placed a ginger colored teddy bear on the stiff hopsital pillow next to the pale face of his partner. "Bodie, this is Sunshine. He's going to keep you company when I can't be here…someone to help me watch your back, pet."

Cloudy blue eyes focused on the bear for a long moment before a bandaged hand moved slowly up to the bear. "That's it, love," Ray encouraged. It was the first time in three days that the patient had responded to anything. The bear was pulled to rest just under the patient's chin – the place Ray liked to cuddle in the early morning before the world intruded. He reached out and gently patted the bear before moving a hand up to caress the dark hair. "It's going to be alright, Bodie. You're going to be fine. Just going to take a while, that's all."

His partner had been sent undercover to close down a South American cartel that had been trying to move into England. The group had left behind a great deal of wreckage in North America and throughout much of Europe. George Cowley, the head of CI5, decided to have a go at the group after the PM, herself, had complained about the problem. One of the group's key members had been a mercenary in Africa, and it was felt that 3-7's background made him the perfect candidate for the job.

Cowley had waited to make the assignment until 4-5 was safely in Wales on a solo op, knowing that he'd violently oppose the move. The order, when given, was met with silence from 3-7. "No contact, Bodie. No one but myself and the PM are to know about this operation. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Bodie had responded, his face a blank mask.

The Controller gave his operative 24 hours to get things in order and learn his cover, which turned out to be a thinly revised story of his life. It was always better to keep as close to the truth as possible when undercover as it left fewer opportunities to screw up. Bodie presented himself to the Controller again 20 hours later and placed a sealed envelope on his desk. "What is this, 3-7?"

"Anything happens; please give it to 4-5."

"See that nothing does happen, 3-7."

"Do me best, sir."

"Bodie," Cowley called after him. The younger man turned once again to face his boss. "I expect you back in one piece. Replacements are expensive." He received a brief nod in response before the younger man disappeared out the door. Cowley reached for the scotch.

Bodie made contact with the group and was readily taken in. His nefarious youth gained him entry and his skills, which were quickly tested as three of the group tried to take him down, paid off. For two and a half weeks he lived the life he'd given up in an effort to save what had been left of his soul. Sometimes, just before the sun rose, he wondered if his life in CI5 had simply been a dream.

He made contact every 24 hours with his employer through the use of payphones and letters left in agreed upon hidey holes. The cartel was lining up something big – big enough to make even the seasoned A squader a bit nervous.

The plan, when it was revealed to him, made perfect sense: bombs in two very public places while they robbed two banks simultaneously and took down a military depot for weapons. Create enough chaos, Bodie knew, and they were bound to get away with almost anything. He shared the information with his employer and went back to his hotel room to prepare for the upcoming event.

He was stopped in the foyer by two of the other mercs employed by the cartel and directed to follow them to a 'safe house'. He went up to his room to grab a change of clothes and left a note – knowing that whatever was about to happen, he would not be able to keep his next check in with CI5.

The house was about 20 minutes outside London proper. It had a large stone fence which hid the number of cars parked helter skelter on the grass. Walking into the kitchen, his eyes searched the room warily. Something was very wrong. "So Billy, you've suddenly gone round the bend and signed up with the devil have you?" He knew that voice. It was the voice of death. The man had been with Krivas and knew what Bodie really did for a living. He gave as good as he got but the six against one odds finally defeated him.

When he came to, he was in a cold, dark place, hanging by his arms from chains linked to the ceiling. His left eye was swollen shut; he was sure several ribs were broken and that his life expectancy was down to mere hours. He sent a mental apology to Cowley for failing him and turned his attention to the three men whose forms were black shadows against the harsh light from beyond the now open door.

Ray Doyle returned from Wales to find Headquarters in an uproar. He could feel the pressure as he entered the restroom, where silence fell as soon as they saw him. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded when no one would look him in the eye. "Murphy!"

"You'd better go see the boss," was the quiet reply. He spun on his heels and stalked to the Controller's office, his mind flying through potential scenarios.

"4-5! What are you doing here?" Cowley demanded as the door to his office swung open.

"Last I knew I worked here, sir. What the hell is going on?" He stopped just short of the large desk, hands on hips, green eyes furious.

"It's 3-7." That simple statement took all the air out of curly haired man. "He's in hospital. I'll take you to him."

"What happened?" The voice cracked.

"His cover was blown."

Back in the hospital room, Bodie remained silent. Ray had gone that morning to read the reports on the operation. He felt he needed to understand what had happened if he was going to bring his partner back. The first hand reports from those who'd been there when they found his partner after he'd been missing for four days almost made him physically ill. While he'd seen the results himself, and had the doctor explain the damage, the picture his colleague's words painted of the cold, dark basement and the bloody body hanging from the rafters would haunt his dreams for years to come. On his way past the hospital gift shop, he'd caught sight of the bear. It called to him for some reason so he bought it.

He took some lotion the nurses had been using and began rubbing it gently into the hand not holding the bear – tender strokes as he spoke of work, the latest gossip, the trouble the neighbor's boy was in again, and everyday things. He worked his way steadily up and down the inside of that same arm, soft tender caresses. He could tell that the body was relaxing; he literally felt the tension slipping away as he worked.

He turned his attention upward, letting his fingers run softly through the silky hair. "Remember the beach trip, Sunshine? Maybe once you're back on your feet we can convince the Cow to give us a holiday and go back to that little hotel. Would you like that, Bodie? We had such fun there, didn't we? Remember that night we were huddled together under the blanket as we watched the sunset? It was as though it were just you and me and nature – our own little world. Was lovely…didn't want it to end." He drifted off as his own thoughts settled on the picture in his head – holding his lover close as the sun painted her colors across the sky, serenaded by the soft sighs of the waves. They had made love on the beach that night – he couldn't remember ever having felt quite so content.

Three hours later, he sighed softly as he gazed at the battered face of the man he loved. "I've got to go, mate. Father is expecting me, and we both know it isn't wise to keep him waiting. Sunshine is going to watch over you until I get back. So behave yourself, and I'll see if I can sneak in a Swiss roll or two."

Cowley had him on desk duty, knowing that a distracted agent was a dead one. He half heartedly worked his way through the reports on his desk and trudged down to the computer room to run searches for an ongoing op. His days took on a certain routine. Up early and to hospital to see his partner; the office to work; lunch at Bodie's bedside; and then back to paperwork until it was time to go back to the hospital.

On the fifth evening he was headed for his partner's room when he heard a muffled yell. He entered the room at a sprint and stopped dead when he found a doctor trying to tug the bear out of his partner's grasp. "Get away from him!" He ordered, stepping up and grabbing the man roughly.

The doctor swung around, one hand still on the small bear. "Get out of this room right now before I report you to security."

"The only one going on report is you! This man is CI5, and I've been sent to keep guard. I didn't realize he needed protecting from the hospital staff. Get out!" He pulled his jacket back slightly so his gun was in plain sight. That seemed to register with the man and he left, muttering angrily.

"Leave it to you, Bodie, mate. Knew I was doing the right thing, leaving Sunshine here to keep watch. You can't even stay out of trouble tucked in a private room. Easy now," he cooed as he slipped the bear back to its former position. He smiled warmly as a bandaged hand pulled it tighter. Once he was sure Bodie was settled, he took a book out of the bedside drawer, and, finding his place, began to read softly to the patient.

Five minutes later the doctor and three other medical personnel along with a man who must be with security entered the room. The doctor wanted the slender man removed. When the security man moved forward, Ray pulled out his badge. "Look, the bear provides some comfort, so why you were trying to take it from him is beyond me, but it's his bear and he's going to keep it. And I'm here to make sure of that. You have any other questions you can call George Cowley and take them up with him." He sat back down, took up the book and went back to reading as though there had never been any interruption.

"Is there a problem, 4-5?" Cowley asked, startling the other men in the room.

"These…these people seem to have a problem with 3-7's bear. I came in and found that man trying to take it away. He upset Bodie." Cowley quickly read the anger and frustration bubbling in the green eyes.

"Gentlemen, come with me. I don't think we should upset the patient any more tonight. We can discuss this in the hall way."

"Leave it to Father to show up right on cue, Bodie. Now, where were we? Oh right, the voluptuous virgin was about to be taken by the pirate." He started reading again, one hand on Bodie's left wrist.

"Doyle, how is he?" The Controller asked when he returned to the room twenty minutes later.

"He was trying to hold onto Sunshine. That has to be a good sign. He clearly knew something was wrong, and he didn't want to give up the bear."

"The doctors don't think he'll come out of this."

"They're bloody wrong! They don't know Bodie like we do, sir. He's in there. He's just not ready to come out yet."

"Nonetheless, they think it would be best to send him to a home up north."

"No!" He took a deep breath. "Please, sir, don't send him away. That isn't going to help him. Please." He felt a slight pressure on his hand. Looking down, he found blue eyes staring up at him. "Bodie-love?" He whispered.

"Goldilocks," was the response, coupled with a soft sigh before the blue eyes closed. Ray's curly head dipped down to place a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, love. Sunshine and I have your back."


End file.
